20sfandomcom-20200214-history
Harnuphis
"I need to speak to your Emperor. NOW!" ''- Harnuphis (to an unknown centurion) 'Harnuphis Bukouloi '(b. 154 C.E.) (pronounced boo-KOH-lee) also known as '''The Blue Madjai was a human female Madjai of Kushite and Kemetic heritage who possesses the ability to manipulate the weather. Harnuphis is first introduced at the beginning of 20s A Difficult Age riding her mount, Cursor into a military camp with a message for Marcus Antoninus. Early Life Harnuphis was born 154 C.E. to a family of herdsmen, currently little is known of Harnuphis's early life but she is known throughout the Latian empire for her ability to manipulate the weather this is alluded to by the way Pertinax, introduces her arrival to Marcus Antoninus: "Caesar, there's a young woman here to speak with you...it's...it's her." '- Pertinax (to Marcus Antoninus) ''20s A Difficult Age During the First Frontier Wars, carrying a message for Latium's emperor, Marcus Antoninus, Harnuphis rides to his camp to find him. After demanding, she is finally granted the access to relay the message she carried, directly. Before the meeting, in Harnuphis's absence, the military leaders conclude a drinking session and sober up. Marcus, Pertinax, Harnuphis and Didius then meet to discuss the looming military strategies. With soldiers wounded, dehydrated and fatigued they head into battle without choice, severely losing and unable to retreat. As a last minute resort Harnuphis summons rain hydrating the soldiers and saving them from eminent defeat. After the border is won, back in Latium (Rome) celebrations are held at the colosseum where Harnuphis is home staying with the Antoninus family. During a dinner with Domitia Antoninus, Junius and Marcus Antoninus she sits silently eating while Marcus and Junius discuss politics. Here she is introduced to Annia Antoninus whom arrives late to the meal, Annia, Marcus's younger sister introduces herself to Harnuphis by way of her mothers request, gives a brief rant about the importance of reading and questions Harnuphis's relation to her brother. Offended, Harnuphis is taken back. Embarrassed, Marcus interjects. ''The Blue Madjai'' arc''' Later that night after the dinner is over, Harnuphis wanders the halls of the Antoninus villa and finds the she-wolf on the wall that she looks at almost every night. While observing the wall, Marcus Antoninus and Harnuphis discuss Annia, his sisters, behavior and ask Harnuphis to forgive her for it. She does and the two part ways. Harnuphis clutches the gold ring around her neck. The next day Domitia, Marcus's mother, and Harnuphis walk through the Antoninus villa courtyard. Domitia shares a bit apart of her story telling the Blue Madjai how she found peace in marrying and having children with the father of her children. Harnuphis rejects wanting to start a family and instead voices her frustration to Domitia about not being able to control her powers and wanting to use them to stop Avidius. Domitia suggest a solution. Harnuphis then finds herself on the shore of Wagadú Mandé, Alkebula. Abilities Harnuphis can manipulate the weather. This is heard during the famous battle the Latians called "Victory by Rain" in which a few of her old legionaries and Apollo Legion 15 ''participated in. Surrounded by enemies and mountains - out manned and losing the battle due to unfamiliar terrain, wounds and soldier fatigue, Harnuphis was asked to use her powers to summon rain, rain that turned the tide of the battle in the favor of her allies: ''"'Pertinax: We're out numbered! Didius: What about the girl!? Harnuphis: I'm here! Pertinax: Now's the time! Use your powers! Harnuphis: Alright, alright, cover for me!" - '''Pertinax, Didius and Harnuphis (during Victory by Rain). Harnuphis is also a relatively skilled swordsman. When channeling her energy to her eyes, Harnuphis can also see up to 3 miles a head. Since childhood, whenever Harnuphis is in darkness her eyes glow blue. In aged the glow has grown brighter. (present day).]] Equipment Personality Harnuphis speaks with a Kemetic accent, she is often reserved but has a temper when provoked. During the dinner with the Antoninus family she remained quiet and observant. ''"'Annia Antoninus: Marcus is this your new girlfriend? ''Harnuphis: Eh?..." - ''Annia (to Marcus Antoninus) Continuing to master her abilities she isn't all the way confident with her gifts and has to be pushed to her limit or anger to bring them out. Physical Appearance Height: Harnuphis is a relatively tall woman for her time standing at five feet and ten inches. When sitting she slumps a bit (as seen in The Blue Madjai). Complexion: she is depicted with dark brown skin and sometimes orangish colored skin (in concept art) and dark red hair. Hair: Her natural hair is usually pulled back in a pony-tail and parted down the middle over her right eye. Eyes: On the cover of Blue Madjai Harnuphis's eye iris's glow blue when using her powers, while in the graphic novel preview in the beginning her entire eye glows blue. This is directly related to how much energy is being used to allow her to see in the dark. Etymology Harnuphis means "protected and beautiful". “Harnu” means to protect and translated from ancient Egyptian, “phis” means “beautiful”. Bukouloi means "herdsmen"' '''both the second "U" and second "O" are silent. Appearances Gallery Bab2b6cfbe37ec0573e1dd415f4a127d.1000x460x1.jpg Harnuphis bukouloi.jpg The Blue Madjai.jpg|Harnuphis Bukouloi on the cover of ''The Blue Madjai Harnuphis .jpg Haruphis The Blue Madjai.jpg|Harnuphis in The Blue Madjai Harnuphis Bukouloi Domitia Antoninus.jpg Harnuphis-Bukouloi-Powers.jpg Harnuphis-Bukouloi.jpg Harnuphis Eyes.jpg Harnuphis-Bukouloi-Ring.jpg Category:Characters